


Double Sandwich

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Mane 6 - Freeform, unicorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mane six all take on the task of babysitting the Sandwich’s twin babies but they all find out that dealing with two foals (one being magical)who are both party ponies have left them all woefully unprepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly based on Baby Cakes

It was a sunny day in Ponyville. The sky hosted some beautiful wispy clouds in the aqua colored sky. Nestled in the surrounding hill like arms was a three-story hospital. The Pony Vista Community Hospital. The mane six had their faces and hooves pressed to the glass of the nursery. All but Rainbow Dash who hovered. Applejack turned to Rarity who had tears in her blue eyes.

In the harsh light of the hospital wing, her tears shimmered. “I can’t believe the foal is here,” smirked Applejack. Rarity nodded in agreement.

“Polka Twister and Cheese Sandwich must be so proud!” cooed Twilight Sparkle. Twilight knew she would be just as proud if she had a little foal to call her own.

“Oh! I wonder if it’s a filly or a colt!” smiled Rarity as she wiped away her shimmering tears.

“I don’t care if it’s a filly or a colt! It’s a foal! It’s a foal that’ll need friends and parties!” bounced Pinkie Pie. Her five friends were happy that Pinkie was beyond happy for Cheese Sandwich. Cheese Sandwich walked into the nursery and walked over to a wooden cradle. The curly maned pony pounded on the glass. “Is it a filly or a colt!?”

Cheese looked to the long window and smiled. “Meet our son Sub Sandwich,” he said, pulling down the blanket. The mane six awed at the sight of Sub Sandwich. Cheese Sandwich smiled. “And meet our daughter Oreo Sandwich.”

The mane six gasped. Twins? Pinkie Pie began to bounce. “Two foals? Two new foals for me to play with?” she gasped. “This means two times the parties and two times the fun! This is the best news ever!”

Applejack put a hoof on Pinkie. “Ya know that these youngins aren’t for you to play with whenever ya want, right? They are the Sandwiches.”

Applejack gasped as she saw it was not the pink pony but Fluttershy she had had her hoof on. Fluttershy nodded. “Oh, I know. The Sandwiches must be so very, very proud.”

Pinkie Pie was in the nursery. “I’m here to celebrate your birthday, babies!” Pinkie cheered. Cheese Sandwich was just as much of a party pony as Pinkie but he also knew that his twins needed their sleep. “You were just born today! Wooohooooo!”

Pinkie Pie whipped out a noisemaker and stuck it in her mouth. Cheese plucked it from Pinkie’s mouth. Cheese flattened his ears. “Sorry, fellow Party Planner, but the foals are sleeping.”

“…yeah but this is their birth-“

Cheese shushed her. “Well, it’s time to celebrate your birthday, it happens every year! We’ll eat a lot of cupcakes and drink a lot of punch!” sang the curly maned pony. “You should be good and happy that there’s something you can eat! A million ponies every day are starving in the street!”

Polka Twister, or now, Polka Twister Sandwich came in as Pinkie began to sing. “Goodness what kind of song is Pinkie Pie singing?” gasped Rarity listening to the words. “A million ponies every day…are…starving in the street?”

“I heard it was one of Cheese Sandwich’s songs that he sang to Polka Twister for her birthday, the first time they ever met,” smiled Twilight. “And you know as well as I do Rarity that her humor is a bit…dark.”


	2. 2

“Now, how in tarnation is one of them babies a unicorn?” asked Applejack, glancing at Oreo Sandwich. Both Cheese Sandwich and Polka Sandwich were earth ponies. Sub Sandwich was an earth pony, but Oreo was a unicorn.

Cheese puffed out his chest. “My great great great great great great grandfather was a unicorn,” he laughed. The yellow shirt-wearing pony sat between the two cribs. “That makes sense right?”

Polka giggled, trotting towards her husband. “It sure does, sugar lips,” she said, nuzzling her husband.

“You better be careful around your daughter,” warned Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity nodded. She couldn’t have agreed more with Twilight. “Unicorn fillies get powerful magic surges that come and go and they can’t control them.” 

Pinkie Pie squeezed in between Cheese and Polka Sandwich, holding a cake. “Blow out the candles! Which is easy since there are zero candles! You are zero years old after all!” cheered Pinkie.

Polka smacked the plate from the bottom, launching it onto the curly maned pony’s face. The mane 5 outside of the nursery all shared a gleeful laugh at their friend’s expense.

***Two weeks later***

Pinkie could not go a day without visit the Sandwich Home. They didn’t mind too much, after all, it did give them a break and allowed them both to plan more parties and write more songs. Cheese noticed that she was at the table, eating. Lunchtime. Dad walked over to the two fillies and hid his face behind his hooves. “Where’s daddy?” he giggled. Cheese Sandwich took his hooves away. “Here I am!”

Again, Cheese hid his face behind his hooves. “Where’s daddy?” their daddy giggled.

Polka Sandwich saw this and walked over to them. “Have you fillies seen your daddy? I could have sworn he was right here!”

“Here I am!”

Both fillies threw their arms out and giggled. Mommy and daddy were being silly. Pinkie Pie smiled at this display. Mommy pretending daddy had really disappeared. Polka smiled at her twins. “Who needs a diaper change?”

Mrs. Sandwich could be really silly sometimes. You kinda know when your child needs a diaper change. That was the logic of Pinkie. Her own hoof met with her nose. Yup. They both needed a diaper change. Mr. Sandwich got out some diapers and changed them. “Is any pony hungry?”

The pink pony neared them. “Haha, no thanks, not sure if you saw me over there but I was eating my lunch,” giggled Pinkie Pie.

“Not you, the fillies,” smiled Polka. Polka Sandwich took care of the bottles.

The bottles were finished were pretty fast and Pinkie knew playtime could resume. She trotted towards the fillies and saw they were making faces. “Oh! Oh! You’re making funny faces! I have one!” cheered the party pony and busted out a funny face.

“No, Pinkie, you see the babies need to be burped,” explained Cheese Sandwich. Cheese placed each baby, one after the other, to his shoulder and patted their back. Both burped.

“All good? All set? Who wants to play?” asked the curly maned pony.


End file.
